Seven times where Draco Malfoy ignored his feelings and that one time
by faithdc15
Summary: Title basically says it all


**1st Year**

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat announced and I smiled with great pride as the Slytherin house cheered. I quickly got off and sat at the slytherin table next to Crabbe and Goyle. It was expected that I would be put into Slytherin. From generation to generation, the Malfoys were always in Slytherin. It was due to the fact that we are cunning and the most elite purebloods in the wizarding world.

"Next up, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called out and a girl with brown bushy hair came up. I raised an eyebrow looking at her, she was… peculiar. For some reason, I was suddenly drawn to her.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said and the Gryffindor table cheered. I sneered at them and looked away but not before stealing a glance at Hermione.

 **2nd Year**

"Father always said that the only persons who you could trust are the purebloods, professor Snape, and our fellow Slytherins, everyone else is irrelevant and unworthy of our time." I said to Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin common room.

"How about the purebloods that are in Gryffindor?" ask Crabbe while he clumsily pick up his quill. I raised an eyebrow at him and shrug.

"It depends I guess. Would you ever trust a Weasely?" I ask them and they look at each other before shaking their heads. I smirk at them as we headed to the great hall for breakfast.

"So, Draco…" Theo Nott said before taking a seat next to Crabbe. I tilt my head to him.

"Fancy any girl here?" I sighed and shake my head. I looked around and notice Hermione and Ron whispering. What's up with the both of them, anyway?

Theo must've notice me staring at Hermione because he looks disgusted.

"You can't be serious now?" he asks me as I sit there looking confuse.

"Sorry what?"

"Hermione Granger? She's a mudblood." And I tensed. Hermione granger? The know it all Gryffindor? A mudblood? But, she doesn't act like a mudblood; not to me.

I wanted to defend her, wanted to say that Theo must've thought about someone else, but Father did imply that a Malfoy should never be associated with a mudblood and he may or may not said that there were a lot of mudbloods in Gryffindor, so I let it slip and sneered.

As they pass by the Slytherin table, Theo and a few slytherin made insults at them, and as if they were also waiting for me; I called Hermione a mudblood.

She looked at me and her eyes began to water, I let my eyes cast down to the plate of food in front of me so I wouldn't feel bad. Some slytherins laugh while others also called her a mudblood and throwing insults at Ron.

 **3rd Year**

Out of all people, can you believe that Hermione Granger stormed off Divination? Some of us laugh including Goyle. That was so unlike her and I must say, I'm impressed.

"Please tell me that it was just a rumor? Hermione 'mudblood' Granger threw a fit and stormed off Divination?" Theo Nott asks me as we were waiting for Buckbeaks trial. I clenched my jaw as the word 'mudblood' slipped through his mouth.

"Yeah you should've seen her face. She was red as a tomato" Goyle said and they laughed. As we were waiting for Fudge to come to Hagrids hut we hear the golden trio walking towards us. I saw Hermione and I instantly smirk.

"Ah, come to see the show?" I told them. Harry and Ron glared at me but Hermione, she looks furious.

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" she yelled as she pointed her wand straight to my throat. She had this intense look in her eyes and I can tell that she was mad. I squirmed under her glare and everyone, including Harry and Ron were shocked to see her reaction.

"Hermione! He's not worth it." Ron said in a desperate tone and that made her lower her wand and back off. She turned around to face them and was about to leave but not until she punched me straight in the face.

"Draco!" Theo screamed and I held my nose and looked at her. She had this triumph look and I don't know if I should be mad, scared, or curious. In that moment, I wanted to throw every jinx spell that I know but instead, I ran away from the golden trio as Theo, Crabbe and Goyle followed me.

"Not a word to anyone of this, understood?!" I screamed at them while heading straight to the common room.

"Draco? You could've easily hex her. Why didn't you?" Theo ask and I glared at him

"Leave it, Theo" I warn him and he back off.

 **4th Year**

"So I was wondering, do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?" Pansy Parkinson ask me in the Quidditch Pitch.

I look at her with a bored expression "Fine." I said and she was shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be? I refuse to take any girl to the Yule Ball simply because I don't want to. But Pansy is the only close friend of mine who's a girl so I figured it wouldn't hurt to try to be nice to her, right?

She squealed as she hug me but I shrug her off.

"Gotta practice again." I said as I hop on my broom.

The night of the Yule Ball finally came up and as we were waiting for the four representatives of the tri wizard tournament, I couldn't help but search for Hermione. Where was she, anyway? I saw weasel but I couldn't find her. That is until Viktor Krum entered the Great Hall with Hermione Granger. No way is that Hermione… she looks different.

Her once bushy hair is now neatly styled to perfection and her blue dress complemented her fare skin. Overall, she's almost perfect… almost

"No way" Pansy said to me and I nodded. Who wouldn't be surprised to see her look so… beautiful?

"After party at the Slytherin Common room!" Blaise told me as I sit there drinking my punch.

"Yeah I'll catch up in a minute" I said as I notice Ron and Hermione fighting.

Out of curiosity I followed them and what I saw was heartbreaking.

There she was, sitting on the stairs while crying. If there's one thing I hate more than Gryffindors, is that I hate it when people cry.

I approach her and she look at me.

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for one of your insults." She sniffed and wiped a few tears away.

I wanted to speak, to at least offer her my handkerchief, but instead, I walked away; but not before looking at the broken girl who doesn't know how mesmerizing she looked on that day.

 **5th Year**

"Well?" Professor Umbridge ask and it took every ounce of me not to hex this annoying woman.

"Like Pansy said Professor, we couldn't find their secret meeting place." I calmly replied and she closed her eyes and sighed.

As she opened them her annoying toad like smile return and she nodded.

"All right then. Please, make sure to at least find out where they are holding their meeting within this week." She told all of us and just like that, we were dismissed.

"I swear to Merlin if she keeps on nagging us I'm going to jump off the Astronomy Tower." Blaise moaned and we all agreed. If I knew that she would be this annoying then I wouldn't join her stupid army in the first place. I heard some chattering and I turn around to see Cho Chang and her friend headed upstairs.

"Come on Draco." Pansy dragged me towards her but I pulled back.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to uh, go the library." I told them and quickly headed straight in Cho's direction.

I catch up with Cho and her friend wherein they are headed upstairs to the room of requirement.

Hmm interesting. I thought and I smirk to myself. I might need to ask Umbridge to interrogate Cho and her friend.

But interrogating Cho would mean the end for Potter's little army, meaning that this would cause trouble… Hermione. I shook the thought of Hermione getting in trouble and headed back to Professor Umbridge's office.

 **6th Year**

I left the Room of Requirement and sat against the wall. Tears began to swell up but I wiped it before it falls. No, I couldn't be vulnerable. I couldn't back down, this is a matter of life or death situation. If I refuse to this task then I would be killed and mother… No I couldn't let him hurt Mother.

I groan in frustration when I saw Hermione standing there.

"The hell you want, mudblood?" I sneered at her but she didn't seemed affected. In fact, she sat right next to me and I look at her quizzically.

"I notice that you are beginning to be quite distracted and your grades are starting to slip… and now you just so happen to not attend the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match is absolutely absurd for a Malfoy." As she said this, I can't help but notice how worried she really was for me. That both scared and intrigued me at the same time.

"Malfoy, are you listening?" she ask me and I didn't even realize that I zoned out.

"Uh yeah." I quickly said and she raise an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, but like I said if you need help with your studies, I am willing to meet you in the library after class." I nodded once more and she stood up and straighten her skirt.

"Oh and Draco?" I looked up at her and she offered me a warm smile.

"I know that we both hate each other but, if you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen." I gave her a confuse look but she just shrug it off.

"I won't tell Harry and Ron, I promise. Just, come to me if you feel like you can't take it anymore, yeah?" She assured me once again and ever so slowly, she left.

I wanted to come after her and vent out everything. Something in her tone made me feel like I was… safe with her. But just like the coward I was since 1st year, I didn't.

 **7th Year**

For Merlin's sake all I wanted was to make my father proud and to beat Harry Potter at everything. But as I stood here, at this very moment, each one of my classmates, professors, my parents, including Voldemort and the death eaters are here, waiting for my decision.

"Draco" my father called out in a desperate tone. My heart was beating so fast I thought that it was going to burst at any moment.

Then I saw Hermione. She's the only one who made me feel that I'm not a loss hope. She looked at me as if she knows that I'm going to make the right decision; to stay and fight on their side. Her face is full of hope and desperation. She's the only one who believes that I can still be a good person.

Believe me when I tell you that I wanted to stay and be good, not for myself; but to her. I wanted to stay and for once, not be a coward. But as I stood there, I thought of the possibility on how Voldemort would take it. What would he do to my parents? To me?

So I made the decision of choosing Voldemort's side. As I was walking towards my parents, I looked back at Hermione her face crumbled and Ron had to hold her arm for her to not do anything reckless or stupid.

I mouthed her the words "sorry" and she frowned. I turn around and walked towards my parents and let Voldemort have his short lived victory.

 **8 Years Later…**

"This is too good to be true." Ginny said a little too excited with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"You know, you're a lot more annoying than your brother, Weaselette." I said to her in an annoyed tone as I took a sip on my coffee.

"Its just so weird seeing one of the most elite purebloods in the wizarding world, having coffee in a muggle place." She said and I sneered at her.

"Okay, it nice seeing you but I think you should leave now." I said beginning to be annoyed at her enthusiastic voice.

"But I'm supposed to meet Hermione here and she's running a little late." She pouted and I frown and tensed.

"Hermione? She's living here?" I asked her and she nodded. The last time I heard about her is that she is now working in the ministry of magic, engage to Ron.

"Yeah she said she needed a break from work and she also wants to visit her parents."

"Ginny!" just like that, a familiar voice, one that I missed so much.

"Hermione!" Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

She still looks the same… same old Hermione.

"Draco?" she said and she took a sit in front of me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here in London?" she ask and me and I smirk.

"Miss me, Granger?" she scoffed.

"Same old attitude, Malfoy?" she said in a teasing voice and I laugh.

"Well, it was great to see you. But, I should be heading off now." I quickly stood up and Hermione looks disappointed.

"Are you sure? We are still curious as to why you're in a muggle place considering the fact that you don't want anything to do with a muggleborn." Ginny said in a matter of fact tone and I glared at her.

"You don't to know anything about me okay?" I said and she put her arms in defense as she went to order.

"Do you need to leave so soon?" Hermione asks me and I nodded.

"Yeah…" plus it would hurt to know that you got engage to Weasel and not to me. I thought.

"Oh well okay." She said and smiled sadly.

"Best wishes to you and Weasely." I said and put on my best fake smile.

"Best wishes? But me and Ron broke up a few weeks ago." She said and I was shocked.

"But? Why?" as much as I want to feel sorry for her, I didn't.

"It's a long story… but I can tell you over a cup of coffee?" she said and blushed.

"I really shouldn't." I told her and her smiled faded.

"Oh. Well okay. Nice to see you again, Draco."

"Likewise." I turn around to leave and slightly curse at myself.

Oh what the hell…

"Hermione?" I turn around and she looked up at me.

"Yes Draco?" her eyes were somewhat hopeful.

I took a sit right in front of her and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Please do tell me more on how you broke Weasel's heart." I said and smirked at her as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.


End file.
